1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxide semiconductor sputtering target, a method of manufacturing thin-film transistors (TFTs) using the same, and a TFT manufactured using the same, and more particularly, to an oxide semiconductor sputtering target which is used for depositing a thin film having high electron mobility and high operational reliability, a method of manufacturing TFTs using the same, and a TFT manufactured using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Thin-film transistors (TFTs) are mainly used as pixel switching devices for an active matrix flat panel display, even though they are also used as static random access memory (SRAM) or read-only memory (ROM). For instance, TFTs are used as switching devices or current driving devices of a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light-emitting display (OLED). TFTs used as switching devices enable pixels to be independently controlled so that the pixels can express unique electrical signals different from each other.
Currently, all of LCDs and OLEDs use TFTs each of which has a silicon (Si)-based active layer. However, amorphous Si used in LCDs has a low operation speed and is instable due to low electron mobility of about 0.5 cm2/Vs. Therefore, the ability of amorphous Si to realize a large, high-definition, and high-speed display is limited. In addition, poly-silicon (poly-Si) used in OLEDs exhibits better TFT device characteristics, such as electron mobility, than amorphous Si since it is crystallized using an excimer laser. However, it is impossible to manufacture a large device from poly-Si, which is problematic.
Recently, as an approach to overcome these problems, a TFT having an active layer based on an oxide is gaining interest as a driving device of the next-generation display device. However, it is difficult to commercialize this approach due to its lower yield and operational reliability in an actual process. It is also difficult to apply this approach to the next-generation, larger, high-definition and high-speed display since it has lower electron mobility than poly-Si.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is provided only for better understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.